Mystery Of Love
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: What happens when someone loves someone else, but they don't love them back and they're with someone else? Well, this is how a love triangle can turn people against one another. Pokeshipping, Palletshipping, and Egoshipping. Mpreg.
1. Love One Day, Broken Heart The Next!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 26**

**Misty: 25**

**Gary: 26**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love One Day, Broken Heart The Next!**

Ash Ketchum was hanging out with his girlfriend, Misty Waterflower, one day after a tough day of training with the Elites.

They were currently cuddled up on the couch at Misty's house when they kissed for a split second.

They couldn't stop themselves from getting more until they ended up in her bedroom, doing it.

After a little nap from the two of them, Ash decided to leave Misty's house and head back to his own to take care of the pokemon there.

They kissed one more time before he left, not knowing what was going to happen next.

_(The Next Day)_

Ash had pulled up to Misty's house to find another car there.

He was wondering whose car it was and he knocked on the door like always.

When she didn't answer, he tried the doorknob to find that it was unlocked.

He walked into the house and heard something coming from her bedroom.

He walked over to the bedroom door and heard something that sounded familiar to him.

He walked into the bedroom to find Misty kissing none other than Ash's old rival, Gary Oak.

They two hadn't noticed his arrival until he said something.

"Misty…How could you?" asked Ash, feeling his heart break inside him.

The two looked over at the raven-haired man and they were surprised to see him there.

"Ash, I never loved you. I've always loved Gary. Now get out of my house." said Misty, looking at her ex-boyfriend.

"You heard her, Ashy-boy. Get out of here. She's mine now." said Gary, looking at his old rival.

Ash just stood there, dumbfounded about what just happened to him.

Just yesterday, they were making love to one another and now, she's kissing Gary of all people.

How did his day just get ruined after riding a happy couple of months?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Happy Thanksgiving! Next chapter will be good! I promise! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Payback Is The Worst Of All!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Payback Is The Worst Of All!**

"Say, Misty. Why don't you go out for a little while so that Ash and I can talk?" asked Gary, looking at Misty before glancing over at Ash.

"Sure, Gary. See you later." replied Misty, getting up from the bed.

She grabbed her purse and keys and left for the store in a few minutes.

Once Gary was sure that Misty was gone, he looked over at Ash and smiled evilly at his rival.

The brunette grabbed the raven-haired man's wrist and pulled him close.

The brunette started to undress himself before looking at Ash, who was still clothed.

The brunette pushed the raven-haired man onto the bed on his back, causing him to lose the air in his lungs.

While Ash was trying to get air back into his lungs, Gary undress the raven-haired man until he reached the man's underwear, which he left on the man and himself.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Ash as Gary crawled on top of the other man.

"I'm going to get revenge on you for taking Misty away from me in the first place along with teaching you a lesson about interrupting my time with a woman too." replied Gary, looking into Ash's chocolate eyes and mentally regretting doing this next part to the one that he had a crush on.

"What did you do to make Misty love you?!" asked Ash, looking at Gary.

Gary pulled Ash's underwear off first before doing the same to his and they got under the covers.

Gary starts to explain to Ash what he did to get Misty while they do it.

Ash heard only the first part of the brunette's plan before passing out from everything.

Once the brunette finished, he put his clothes on before writing a little note to Misty before grabbing his keys and getting into his car and leaving.

_(An Hour Later)_

Ash was starting to stir from his unconscious state and felt a draft on his torso.

He raised his head to notice that his shirt was gone and that was when everything came flooding back into his brain.

He quickly sat up only to find that it wasn't a great idea to do that.

He laid back down again and rolled to the edge of the bed, where he was able to get up without a problem, but he still had a dull pain below his waist.

He slowly got dressed and walked out of the bedroom to find Misty putting groceries away.

"Would you like help with those?" asked Ash, looking at all of the groceries she bought.

"No, thanks. I can do it myself." said Misty, a little snippy.

Ash pushed the snippy Misty attitude off and headed for his car and drove home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I don't know when I'll post the next chapter of this fic because of college and other duties as well. Oh well. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. The After Effects!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The After Effects!**

A month had passed since everything had happened to Ash and the bad luck wasn't finished with him just yet.

The bad luck got worse two weeks ago when he started to get stomach cramps out of nowhere.

Whenever he ate and he was full, his stomach would cramp up and he would lie on the couch or in his bed until the cramps lessened or went away.

Pikachu watched as its master suffered from the cramps until it came to something else, then it wished that everything would just stop so its master would be alright again.

Every morning for the past two weeks, Ash would wake up in the wee hours of the morning and feel very nauseous and stumble out of bed to his bathroom and he would kneel in front of the toilet to be met with his dinner from the night before.

He would sit in the bathroom until the nausea would pass and he would start to get up until it returned as soon as he moved.

He didn't eat breakfast anymore because he was constantly sick in the morning and when he felt the nausea leave his body for the last time, it was already lunch.

He knew that he shouldn't feel this way and he thought back to what would make him feel this way until he remembered what happened a month ago.

His eyes widened before he grabbed his keys and hurried to his car with Pikachu following him.

He drove to the store and picked up a couple of things quickly with a blush on his face and paid for them before heading back to the house.

He opened the box, read the instructions, and went into the bathroom to do what the instructions told him.

Once he was done, he sat on the toilet with the lid down and waited for the results to appear.

A few minutes passed by and his eyes widened once again when he saw the results.

He went back to the kitchen, grabbed the other tests, and locked himself in the bathroom to find out if the result was true.

Time had passed and the result came up on all of the tests, causing Ash to scream at the top of his lungs, making Pikachu run toward the bathroom and push the door slightly to see what was wrong with its master.

Pikachu walked over to the raven-haired man, who walked out of the bathroom and threw himself on the bed, and noticed the different things on the floor.

It looked at the tests and gasped in shock before looking over at its master and then, back at the tests.

It ran over and jumped on the bed to see how the raven-haired man was doing.

"Pikachu, I'm screwed. My life is screwed." said Ash, looking over at his yellow mouse.

"Pikapi…" started Pikachu, but was interrupted when Ash buried his head in his pillow before mumbling something.

"Pikachu, I don't know how this happened, but I'm pregnant." said Ash through his pillow, making Pikachu feel bad for its trainer.

_(With Misty)_

For Misty, the last month was hard on her.

She wasn't feeling good and she noticed that her period was late last month, which concerned her.

She went to the store and picked up three things before heading back to her house.

She felt like she knew what was wrong with her, like a woman's intuition, but she just wanted to make sure that she was right.

She went to the bathroom and used all three tests and waited for the results to appear in a few minutes.

Once the few minutes were up, she checked the tests and was surprised when she found that her intuition was right.

"How can this be? How could this have happened?" asked Misty to herself before she remembered what happened before.

"I remember Gary did something to me to make me forget about being Ash's girlfriend and he made me think that we were boyfriend and girlfriend instead. He did that the day after Ash and I…Oh my God…Ash. I hope he's doing ok. I wonder how he'll take the news about becoming a father." said Misty, figuring out what happened the last month and hoping that her boyfriend was ok.

If she only knew what he was going through right now would she understand his feelings about becoming a father.

_(Back With Ash)_

Ash continued to lay on his bed before he started crying about his predicament.

He finished crying a half hour later and sat up before thinking of how he got into this mess.

He remembered his doctor telling him that he had to watch who he wanted as his partner because of being born with the female parts inside him.

Ash found himself placing a hand on his stomach and feeling a very tiny bump as he slid his hand up and down.

"How did this happen to me?" said Ash to himself, thinking about how he got to this part of his life.

Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks and his expression turned from wonderment into anger.

"It was Gary's fault! He put me into this situation! First, he steals my girlfriend and then, he knocks me up! I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!" yelled Ash, standing up from the bed before heading off into the kitchen to fix himself a large lunch.

While this was happening to Ash, Pikachu just watched with sadness on his face from everything that was happening to the raven-haired man.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Things are getting really good now! Can't wait to give you next chapter hopefully next week because of finals the following week! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Brokenheartsville!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Brokenheartsville!**

Misty has continued to date Gary despite realizing that she didn't really feel like she loved him.

He did question why she started to get a bump in her stomach and she tried to hide it, but he kept on insisting until she finally told him about being pregnant.

He asked her if the baby was his by some weird chance and she answered 'No', causing him to be relieved, but he had something else on his mind.

"Then who's baby is it?" asked Gary, looking down at Misty's stomach before looking back in her eyes.

"It's…Ash's baby…" replied Misty, looking down at the floor.

Gary looked in shock at her before finding his voice again.

"How? When?" asked Gary, trying to wrap his head around how this happened to his girlfriend.

Misty told him about what happened the day before he changed her mind to being his girlfriend.

"I guess this means that we'll have to raise that loser's baby for him since we're together now." said Gary, looking at Misty and attempted to put his hand on her stomach to rub it, but she backed away from his touch.

"No. Gary, we're not raising this child together. Ash and I are gonna raise this child ourselves." said Misty, letting Gary know immediately that he wasn't going to raise Ash's baby.

"What are you talking about, Misty?" asked Gary, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Gary, we're through! I'm going back to Ash!" said Misty, getting her purse and keys before heading out the door.

Gary rushed after her, but found that she was already backing out and left his house quickly, causing him to feel his heartbreak.

"Now I know what Ash felt like when I took her away from him. I hope he's happy with her." said Gary, falling to his knees.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Misty that he still wanted to be friends with her and that he was sorry about everything that happened.

She texted him back later and said that she would still like to be friends with him and that she forgave him for everything that happened.

_(With Ash)_

He was two months pregnant now and he was depressed as ever.

He was constantly eating in bed while watching TV, causing Pikachu to worry about its master.

Since he was eating more, his stomach had grown a little to a small bump that was noticeable when anyone would look at him from the side.

He would fall asleep whenever he was full and he didn't train, which caused Pikachu to wonder if its master was going to be able to recover from having his heart broken.

_(Back With Gary)_

A couple of days had past since Misty had broken up with Gary when he received a text from her.

"Can you help me with getting Ash back? I don't want him to think that I'm just messing with his head and heart again." said Misty in her text.

"Sure. I'll help. When do we want to do this?" asked Gary in his text.

Misty explained to him when and how they were going to get Ash to believe her when she says that she wants to have him back.

They arranged to meet at Ash's house when they went to put their plan into action.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I am finally on WINTER BREAK! Woo hoo! I was gonna give you guys a double chapter update, but I started late and I am working at the barn while I'm on break in the morning, but DON'T WORRY! I will be posting the chapters during the week as I get them done! Yay! :D See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Making Amends!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Making Amends!**

Two months had past and Ash hasn't left his house for any reason and has mostly slept since his energy has been depleted because of his pregnancy.

His back has also been bothering him since he's been gaining weight in his stomach area.

He decided to get up from his bed and sit on his couch to be closer to the kitchen since he was feeling really hungry for some reason that day.

_(With Misty And Gary)_

They were outside Ash's house as they talked about the plan.

Misty noticed that the house looked a little run-down since the heartbreak and she wondered if he had fallen into a depressed state or something else.

They looked at each other before they walked up to the front door.

_(Back With Ash)_

He and Pikachu were resting on the couch while watching TV when he heard the doorbell ring.

He got up with a hand on his aching back and answered the door.

He was surprised to see Misty and Gary standing outside his door.

"Hi, Ash." said Misty, smiling slightly.

"Hi, Misty. Gary." said Ash, greeting Misty warmly and Gary coldly.

"May we come in for a while?" asked Misty.

"Sure. Come on in." said Ash, moving away from the door to let them in.

As they walked in, the two looked at each other as they thought about how he looked.

They sat down on the couch while Ash got a comfy chair for himself.

"So what brings you two here?" asked Ash, getting right to the point.

"Ash, I want to get back together with you." replied Misty, also getting right to the point.

"Really? And just what does Gary Oak think about his girlfriend leaving him for his rival?" asked Ash, skeptically as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Listen, Ash. Misty broke up with me a couple of months ago for a couple of reasons." replied Gary before Misty had the chance.

"Really? I say that you two are here to break my heart into shattered pieces until there's nothing left." said Ash, not happy about seeing the two in his house again.

"Ash, you've got it all wrong. I love you. What can I prove to you that I really do?" asked Misty, looking over at her love with tears forming in her eyes.

"Anything." replied Ash, looking amused by this sudden turn of events.

"Ash, I'm pregnant with your baby." said Misty, looking down at her stomach before looking back up to Ash.

Ash didn't know what to say because he was shocked beyond belief that he was going to be a father again.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Misty when she noticed that he hadn't moved yet.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how I was going to handle being a father." said Ash, leaning his elbows onto his knees with his head in his hands.

"So does that mean that you'll go back to being yourself again?" asked Misty, hopefully.

"I'll try, but I don't know how I'll look like myself soon." replied Ash, getting up from his chair with some difficulty and grabbed Misty's hand to help her up to stand close to him.

"Why's that, Ash?" asked Misty, looking into his chocolate eyes.

"Because I'm pregnant." replied Ash, dropping contact with her eyes as he looked down at his stomach.

"How can that be? You're a guy. You shouldn't even be able to have babies." said Gary, surprised by Ash's sudden revelation.

"Because I have a rare condition that allows me to become pregnant." replied Ash, looking at Gary before looking back at Misty.

"But who's the father?" asked Misty, curious as to whom would make her boyfriend pregnant.

"Gary." said Ash, pointing to the brunette, who looked surprised and shocked about finding out that the baby was his.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I wonder what's going to happen next to Ash? Only I know that! It's not a Sunday and I'm updating this already?! Yep! You know what time of year that is! Winter Break! YAY! :D See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Calling For Help!

**I don;t own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Calling For Help!**

"What? How can that be?" asked Misty, looking between Ash and Gary.

"You remember when he had you leave your house to talk to me?" asked Ash.

"Yeah. I remember." replied Misty, wondering where he was heading.

"That talk ended up being something else and because of it, I became pregnant." said Ash, looking at Misty.

"Oh my. Ash, I'm so sorry to hear that." said Misty, putting her hands over her mouth in amazement.

"It's not your fault. It's his fault." said Ash, looking at Misty before looking at Gary with his finger pointed at him.

"Listen, Ash. I'm sorry about everything that's happened." said Gary, getting up from his seat and walking over to Ash.

"Sorry doesn't make me feel any better! Sorry isn't going to make me not pregnant anymore!" said Ash, getting into Gary's face.

"Ash, calm down. You need to relax-" said Misty before she was interrupted.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down when I have the guy that completely ruined my life standing right in front of me!" said Ash, raising his voice as his anger got the best of him.

"Ash, I never knew you had this condition. How was I suppose to know that you could get pregnant?" asked Gary, trying to settle Ash down.

"Because I never wanted this to happen! That's why I always hung around girls! But you have lost my confidence in being a friend or even being my rival! You're dead, Gary Oak!" yelled Ash, looking over at Gary before stomping towards the brunette.

"Ash! Stop it! This isn't you!" said Misty, getting in front of him to stop him from going over to Gary.

"This is none of your business, Misty! Stay out of it!" said Ash, pushing her out of his way, causing her to land on the couch safely on her butt.

"Ash, listen to her! This has gone on way too long!" said Gary, trying to reason with his rival until he saw fire and rage in the raven-haired man's eyes.

Ash was getting ready to punch Gary in the face until he screamed out in pain.

Gary and Misty looked at each other quickly before watching their friend fall to his knees with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Gary, going over to his friend to find the man falling into his arms.

"Ash?" asked Misty, wondering if her friend was alright.

"Misty, call for help. He's unconscious." said Gary, telling Misty to call for help.

She nodded her head before pulling out her cell phone and called for help while Gary picked the man up and placed him on his couch.

An ambulance came not even fifteen minutes later and took Ash to the hospital while Misty called Ash's doctor to let him know about what happened.

Misty and Gary drove together to the hospital, hoping that their friend would be alright and that he wouldn't lose the baby.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Merry Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Rest And Relaxation!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rest And Relaxation!**

When Misty and Gary arrived at the hospital, Ash's doctor came out to see them about what happened.

They explained what happened that led up to this coming about, making the doctor worried about the man's health.

He left to take care of Ash while the red head and brunette waited to find out how their friend was.

"I should've known something like this was going to happen when I walked into his house." said Gary, his head in his hands.

"Gary, don't be so hard on yourself. How were we suppose to know that he could get pregnant with a male partner?" asked Misty, comforting Gary as best as she could.

"It's not just that, but the whole thing about him being angry with me. He has a right to be mad at me for stealing you away from him." said Gary, looking at the ground as he thought about his actions for the past couple of months.

"Gary…" said Misty, looking at him and trying to figure out another way to help him feel better.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

Ash's doctor came out again to talk with them about him.

"Ash will be alright, but he needs to rest more and relax. After everything that he's been through, it seems that his anger upset the baby, causing him to fall unconscious from the pain of the baby moving around." said the doctor, looking between the two friends.

"Thank goodness. I thought that he would've lost the baby." said Gary, closing his eyes with a smile on his face.

"When can we take him home?" asked Misty.

"You can take him home later today since he's already responding to everything that we've done to him." replied the doctor.

He then left to go back and check on how Ash was doing, leaving the two friends alone with each other.

_(Later That Day)_

There was utter silence in the car as Misty and Gary took Ash back home.

The raven-haired man was deep in thought about what happened and thought about how it could've been avoided if he didn't let his rage take ahold of him.

When they arrived at Ash's house, Gary helped him inside while Misty opened the door and got the bed ready for him.

Gary placed him on the bed and backed away while Misty helped situate him in the bed so that he would be comfortable.

Gary scooted out of the room as he started to watch how Ash had to move without hurting the baby and he couldn't watch anymore.

Misty started to talk to Ash about different things as she situated him in a comfortable spot on the bed.

Once she got done with getting him comfortable, she told the brunette that he could go in and talk to Ash.

He walked in to see his rival lying down on the bed with his right hand on his stomach.

"Hey." said Gary, walking over to his rival.

"Hey, Gary. Please sit down." said Ash, looking up at his rival.

"Ash…" said Gary, sitting down on the bed while trying to find words to say.

"Gary, listen. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was angry at both you and myself for everything that's happened to me. I never meant any of those things that I said before." said Ash, apologizing to the brunette for everything that's happened that day.

"Ash, it's ok. You had every right to be angry at me for everything that I've done to you. I understand if you don't want to forgive." said Gary, looking at Ash before looking at the ground.

"Gary, I forgive you." said Ash. "I know that I did some bad thi- You forgive me?" asked Gary, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm not going to keep a grudge with you. You were my best friend before we became rivals. I'm not gonna let this little bump ruin our friendship and our rivalry." said Ash with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much, Ash. That means so much to me." said Gary with tears in his eyes.

Ash just smiled before closing his eyes and resting after a long day.

Gary walked out of the room and cried with tears of joy with Misty sitting next to him.

He then thought about something as he finished crying and went into another room so that Misty wouldn't know what he was thinking about.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Merry Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Leaving Your Lives!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Leaving Your Lives!**

Gary thought about different possibilities while Misty and Ash were asleep in Ash's bed as another month had passed.

He finally decided on something that he wondered would be the best for the current situation.

He wrote something down on a piece of paper before grabbing his stuff and quietly leaving the raven-haired man's house.

_(In The Morning)_

Misty was the first one awake when she noticed that Ash hadn't woken up yet.

She got up and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for the three of them until she saw a note on the counter.

She read it and her eyes widened before she went back into the bedroom to wake Ash up.

"Ash, wake up. Gary's gone!" said Misty, shaking him gently.

He woke up as soon as he heard that Gary was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Ash, sitting up in bed before getting up.

"He didn't say. It just says that he didn't want to bother us anymore so he left." said Misty, going back into the kitchen to get the note.

The note was handed to Ash and he quickly read it before putting it back on the counter.

"Text Gary. Find out where he is." said Ash, pulling out her cell phone along with his.

"Ok." said Misty, taking her phone from him and texting Gary.

They waited a little while before Ash texted him to try to find him.

When they didn't hear anything from him, Misty tried to call him, but it only ringed before going to voicemail.

Ash tried to call him and on the fourth ring, someone answered.

"Gary, where are you?" asked Ash frantically.

"It's none of your business. I left for a reason. I wanted you and Misty to enjoy your lives together without me in the mix. Goodbye." said Gary, hanging up before Ash could talk to him anymore.

"Gary? Gary! He hung up on me." said Ash, looking at his phone.

"Why would he do that?" asked Misty, looking at Ash.

"For us to live our lives together without him interfering." replied Ash in shock.

_(With Gary)_

"This is for the best for both of them and me. I hope." said Gary, throwing his phone down onto his couch as he left for his bedroom so that he wouldn't have to hear his cell phone going off anytime soon.

He threw himself onto the bed before falling asleep from being both emotionally and physically drained.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Merry Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. Dreams Gone Wrong!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dreams Gone Wrong!**

Two more months had passed for the couple as they slept after an exhausting day.

But they weren't going to have a peaceful slumber as they used to have.

_(In Misty's Dream)_

She was dreaming about enjoying a night together with Ash when her stomach started to balloon out.

She tried to hide it from him, but she couldn't and he started to poke it a little.

Then, she felt something inside her as she hugged her growing belly.

She noticed that it was crawling out of her and she screamed in pain as she felt the thing come out.

She looked down to see a baby that looked like her, Ash, and Gary combined.

She screamed in horror as the baby looked at her before dying in her arms with cold black eyes.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

He was dreaming about giving birth to the baby until he felt himself rip open from pushing the baby.

Doctors and nurses were working frantically to save him from losing a lot of blood.

He raised his head high enough to look at his baby to see an exact replica of Gary before his eyes rolled back into his head as he died from the amount of blood loss.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash and Misty woke up screaming and heavily sweating before looking over at each other.

"Nightmare?" asked the two in unison.

"Yeah." replied the two as they looked at each other with blushes on their faces.

They breathed a sigh of relief before snuggling together to tell their dream to their love.

Before long, they fell asleep in each other's arms as they relaxed from their horrible dreams.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Merry Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. Secrets!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Secrets!**

Another month had arrived as they were starting to feel the babies move around inside them again.

Soon the babies stopped moving, leaving the two to sit on the couch in silence.

"Ash, I have a secret to tell you." said Misty, looking at Ash.

"What is it, Misty?" asked Ash, bringing Misty closer to him.

"I haven't told my family about being pregnant." said Misty, looking down at the floor.

"Misty…" said Ash, giving her a hug to make her feel better.

"Ash…" said Misty, looking up at him before hugging him back.

"Misty, I also have a secret." said Ash, letting go of the hug and getting up.

"What is it?" said Misty, getting up as well and following Ash into the bedroom.

"I haven't told Mom yet that I'm pregnant and I'm scared to have this child." said Ash, looking out the window.

"Oh, Ash. You know that I'm here for you with this child and whenever you tell your Mom about having it too." said Misty, walking up next to Ash and turning him to face her before kissing him, which he returned.

"Thanks, Misty." said Ash with a smile on his face.

Misty just smiled as she knew that she made him happy just as he did the same to her.

_(With Gary)_

"Well, just one more month before they give birth. I wonder how they're doing without me. Probably great as I know them." said Gary, lying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling.

He then fell asleep as he thought about what life was like for the two of them without him being involved.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Merry Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	11. First Baby Arrives!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ethan.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: First Baby Arrives!**

The last month finally came for the proud parents as they were excited to welcome their proud bundles of joys.

They were relaxing together on the couch when Misty's water broke.

Between Ash and Misty, they loaded the car up and drove to the hospital to deliver the baby.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

Misty was ready to give birth to her baby when the doctor gave her the all clear to start pushing the baby out.

Ash held onto her hand as she pushed along with counting for her.

After what felt like forever to both of them, they heard a cry pierce the air of the silent room.

They looked at each other with joy in their eyes and smiles on their faces as they saw their baby for the first time.

"Congratulations, Ash and Misty. It's a boy." said the doctor before handing the baby to the nurse to clean it up and make sure that everything's ok with it.

Before they knew it, Misty was holding their little one in her arms with Ash staring at him in awe.

Their baby boy, whom they had named Ethan, looked just like Ash with the only exception of Misty's eyes.

Ash was able to hold his little boy and was on the verge of crying from how beautiful he was and thought about how his baby would hopefully look more like him than Gary.

Ash placed Ethan back in the crib before going over to one of the chair to sit and relax while Misty fell asleep.

_(With Gary)_

"I can't believe that Misty just had her baby. I hope that Ash will be fine when he delivers his baby." said Gary, reading Ash's text message to him about Misty having her baby.

He just wished that he could be there to help him deliver his baby since it is their baby.

_(Back With Ash)_

Ash was asleep in the chair since he was tired from the long day that he had yesterday when he felt something hit him in his stomach.

He woke up and felt something else before feeling something happen to him that he wasn't expecting to happen so soon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11! Merry Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	12. Pain Arrives With Number Two!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ethan and Michelle.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pain Arrives With Number Two!**

Ash felt his water break and he started to stumble over to Misty's bed to wake her up despite feeling the pain in his stomach.

He quickly woke her up and told her to call a nurse to help him with his baby.

She did and she also grabbed her cell phone and texted Gary without Ash's knowledge.

She hoped that Gary would be there for the birth of their baby since she couldn't do it.

_(With Gary)_

He was surprised to get an urgent text from Misty about Ash having the baby and her needing him to be there for Ash.

He raced out the door and got into his car and drove away quickly to the hospital to be with his rival.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

Gary was by Ash's side to help him deliver their baby and held his hand while he fought through the pain to deliver their little bundle of joy.

Ash screamed a lot from the pain of the delivery and once he felt the baby leave his body, he just moaned and whimpered in pain until they heard their little one crying.

They looked at each other before looking down at their beautiful baby girl.

Ash named her Michelle since she was as beautiful as a seashell.

She looked just like Ash except with Gary's eyes.

Once they were done and Ash and Michelle were taken care of, they went to visit Misty and Ethan to see how they were doing.

Misty was thrilled to see that Ash had came out alright and that Gary had made it in time to be there for the delivery.

_(A Couple Of Days Later)_

Ash and Misty were taking care of the kids while moving her in with him to help raise Ethan with a father unlike Ash.

Gary would come over and watch the kids when the parents needed a break or had to go out for something and the kids weren't allowed.

The three were back on good terms despite everything that had happened before.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! Merry Christmas!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
